Love Awaiting Snow
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisHo] Sewaktu kecil, Suho dan Kris pernah berjanji kalau salju turun di hari natal, mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih namun 10 tahun berlalu dan salju tidak pernah turun di hari natal /"Kalau besok saju nggak turun, kamu harus menyerah"/ -bad summary-


**tittle : Love Awaiting Snow**

**author : chochoberry**

**main cast : Wu Yi Fan, Kim JoonMyun, other**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**ff ini remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama karya Oda Aya**

******_warning :YAOI ! cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal_**

ooo

ooo

ooo

"_Aku suka sekali sama Yifan hyung~"_

"_Aku juga suka, Joonmyunie"_

"_Janji ya ? kalau salju turun di hari natal, kita jadi sepasang kekasih"_

Itulah cinta pertama Suho, janji yang dibuat bersama sepupunya, Kris, yang usianya dua tahun diatasnya. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, sejak saat itu dan salju tidak pernah turun di hari natal. Suho yang saat ini berusia 16 tahun, masih menunggu salju turun.

"Joonmyunie ~ apa rencanamu di hari natal nanti ?" tanya Ny. Kim—ibu Suho— sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, dia malah asyik menatap ibunya yang mondar-mandir di ruang makan.

"Kalau eomma sih maunya berduaan sama appa" ujar Ny. Kim sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah ibunya, yang seperti anak gadis, "Iya—iya pergi saja, aku juga ada rencana kok".

"Kalau gitu—" ucapan Ny. Kim terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tampan datang menghampiri mereka, "—lho !? Yifan sudah mau berangkat ?" maklum saja, karena saat ini masih pukul 06.15.

"Iya ahjumma—mulai hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian masuk PTN" jawab Kris sambil membenarkan letak blazernya.

"Wah—berat juga ya jadi siswa yang mau ujian PTN" gumam Ny. Kim. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sarapanmu ?".

"Tenang saja ahjumma—aku bisa beli sarapan di kantin nanti".

Suho yang melihat Kris sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, langsung berdiri, "Yifan hyung ! tunggu, aku ikut !"

Kris menatap ke arah Suho yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Maaf Joonmyunie—karena kamu masih lama, aku pergi duluan".

"Eh !? tunggu sebentar dong, hyung ~" Suho memeluk lengan Kris dan menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

"Joonmyunie ! jangan ganggu Yifan !" kesal Ny. Kim saat melihat Suho yang merajuk pada Kris.

"Biarin ! Yifan hyung kan pintar, tanpa belajarpun pasti lulus" ujar Suho sambil terus bergelayut manja di lengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Suho yang seperti anak kecil itu, "Itu nggak mungkin, aku ini belajar mati-matian tahu !" Kris mengacak-acak rambut Suho.

"Iya—iya, aku tahu kok"

"Yasudah kalau begitu—aku pergi duluan ya ? aku takut terlambat, maaf ya Joonmyunie aku tidak bisa berangkat denganmu".

Dengan berat hati, Suho mengangguk setuju. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk lengan Kris.

"Ahjumma—aku pergi dulu ! Joonmyunie—belajar yang rajin ya ? Annyeong !" Kris pun beranjak pergi. Suho terus saja menatap Kris hingga akhirnya badan Kris menghilang di balik pintu.

Orang tua Kris meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jadi, sejak 10 tahun yang lalu Kris tinggal serumah dengan Suho. Kris adalah namja yang tampan, keren, pintar, baik lagi. Dan Suho sangat menyukai Kris. Sangat suka, tapi—

"Joonmyunie, kamu harus melepaskan kakakmu itu" ujar Ny. Kim.

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Huh ! dia bukan kakakku tapi sepupuku. Sesama sepupu boleh menikah kan ?".

"Tunggu ! ngomong apa kamu !" teriak Ny. Kim marah, "Berhentilah bicara soal pernikahan antar anggota keluarga ! apa kata dunia nanti".

"Huh—eomma berisik !" wajah Suho mendadak berubah menjadi sendu, "Eomma nggak perlu cemas soal Yifan hyung".

"Eh !? Ah—benar juga, kalau nggak salah natal tahun ini, Yifan bilang akan pergi kencan sama pacarnya"

Ya—selagi menunggu salju turun, Kris berpacaran dengan orang lain. Kris pertama kali pacaran, 3 tahun yang lalu saat musim panas. Saat itu Kris kelas 3 SMP dan Suho kelas 1 SMP.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini, Suho tengah berguling-guling ria di tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa, Suho merasa hatinya sangat kesal apalagi waktu mendengar ucapan ibunya tadi pagi dan itu membuat Suho tidak bisa tidur.

"Waktu Yifan hyung pacaran pertama kali, itu dirahasiakan dariku selama setengah tahun. Aah !? saking kesalnya jadi nggak bisa tidur !" Suho meremas selimutnya, melampiaskan kekesalan yang melandanya.

"Cih—sekarang jam berapa sih ?" Suho melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam. Sejurus kemudian, matanya melihat ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di atas meja kecil itu terdapat sebuah Snow Dome (bentuknya seperti bola kristal, didalamnya terdapat rumah kecil dan serpihan salju) Suho ingat, Kris memberikan benda itu saat natal tahun lalu untuk berbaikan dengannya.

Suho menggoyangkan snow dome itu, sehingga serpihan salju itu tebang seolah-olah sedang turun salju di dalam snow dome tersebut. Suho terus memperhatikan snow dome itu, salju bohongan menari dengan riangnya. Karena salju tidak turun di hari natal, Suho tidak bisa menjadi pacarnya, Kris.

"Gimana rasanya jadi pacar Yifan hyung ya ? pasti akan dijaga dengan baik, Yifan hyung kan baik banget, uuuhhh ! sebaaal ! bikin iri saja !" Suho kembali ingat bahwa Kris sudah punya pacar, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Tapi—apakah aku benar-benar bisa jadi pacarnya kalau salju turun di hari natal ? Aaahh ! aku nggak boleh berpikiran negatif" Suho terus saja berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, untung saja sekarang tengah malam jadi keluarganya sudah tidur semua, jadi tidak ada yang akan menganggapnya gila.

Mata Suho pun melihat ke arah jendela yang tirainya terbuka sedikit, "Waah—salju !" Suho pun beranjak mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Uwah—dingin !" ujar Suho saat ia berada di teras rumahnya, diamatinya bola-bola salju yang turun dari langit itu. "Uh—kenapa hari ini bukan hari natal sih ? kalau mau turun—"

"Joonmyunie ?"

"Yi—Yifan hyung !"

"Kenapa di luar tengah malam begini ?"

"Ng—nggak bisa tidur, hyung sendiri ?"

"Aku selalu belajar sampai jam segini"

"Oh—be—berat juga ya ?" gugup Suho, karena ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kris disini.

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat Suho, membuat Suho menatapnya heran. "Joonmyunie nggak berubah ya ? pasti keluar kalau salju turun" Kris mendekati Suho, lalu ia memakaikan syal yang dipakainya ke leher Suho.

"Begitu melihat salju, langsung melompat keluar tanpa sempat memakai syal dan aku selalu mengejarmu sambil membawakan syal atau jaket tebal" ujar Kris lalu tersenyum manis.

Suho diam saja, wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Kris dekat sekali dengan dirinya.

"Nggak ingat ya ? sayang sekali" Kris membenarkan letak syal Suho.

Cukup ! sudah cukup ! Suho sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin tahu isi hati Kris. Suho memeluk Kris erat, membuat Kris kaget.

"Joonmyunie ?"

Suho membenamkan dirinya di dada Kris, "Hyung masih ingat nggak ? janji natal kita dulu, aku selalu menunggunya. Kalau salju, turun di hari natal kita akan—" Suho menghentikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja, Kris melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yifan hyung—"

Kris tersenyum, "Joonmyunie, menganggap serius janji yang kita ucapkan waktu masih kecil itu ya ?"

Suho menatap Yifan tidak percaya, apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu ?

"Aku sampai kaget—tapi nggak baik lho, kalau terus mengingatnya. Sebaiknya kamu lupakan saja, karena kita bukan anak-anak lagi".

Hati Suho sakit saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka, Kris akan berkata seperti itu.

"Hyung, serius bilang begitu ?" tanya Suho, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini.

"Habis—coba kamu pikirkan, kita ini sepupu yang dibesarkan seperti kakak beradik—mana mungkin jadi sepasang kekasih".

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak turun. Mungkin, yang dikatakan Kris memang benar tapi ini terlalu sakit bagi Suho.

Suho melepaskan syal yang diberikan oleh Kris lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kris. "Sudah cukup ! Yifan hyung bodoh ! aku benci sekali !" Suho pun berlari, masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan Kris sendirian di teras.

Suho benar-benar tidak menyangka, Kris berpikiran seperti itu. Sulit dipercaya, Kris adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

DUK !

Suho membanting snow dome pemberian Kris, untung saja snow dome itu anti pecah coba kalau tidak, mungkin keluarganya akan terbangun mendengar suara keributan di kamarnya.

"Huh—aku nggak akan suka sama dia lagi ! aku nggak akan menunggu salju turun lagi !" Suho benar-benar marah sekarang. "Aku akan ikut kencan kelompok, terus dapat pacar ! natal tahun ini aku akan pergi kencan sama pacarku dan melupakan Yifan hyung !" Air mata Suho yang sekuat tenaga di tahannya, kini mengalir indah di pipinya. Jujur, hatinya sakit—sangat sakit saat Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu. Suho duduk di atas kasur, ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks—"

Andai tidak menanyakannya—andai Suho tidak tahu isi hatinya—mungkin Suho masih menunggu salju turun, tapi—meski salju turun, janji itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sip ! tujuan kita adalah cari pacar agar bisa bermesraan di hari natal nanti ! Mari berjuang di kencan berkelompok hari ini ~" teriak Suho penuh semangat, kali ini dia sudah bertekad akan mendapatkan pacar dan melupakan cinta pertamanya. Suho akan kencan kelompok dengan kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kamu serius kan ? selama ini kamu selalu pulang tanpa memberikan nomer ponselmu atau alamat emailmu" ujar Baekhyun geram, "Niat sedikit dong !".

"Kalau cuma ingin bersenang-senang, pulang saja !" kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara, "Mengumpulkan namja itu susah tahu !".

Suho hanya nyengir tanpa dosa melihat kemarahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Maaf deh—aku akan berusaha !"

"Ck—besok sudah natal lho !" ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat diadakannya kencan itu.

"Habis tiap namja pasti kubandingkan dengan Yifan hyung" batin Suho sambil mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Suho tiba di sebuah cafe. Suho menghela nafas panjang, "Nggak peduli siapa orangnya, hari ini aku harus dapat pacar. Tapi—kalau bisa sih mirip Yifan hyung" Suho memasuki cafe tersebut, dapat dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya yang saling menyapa teman-temannya di sana.

Mata Suho membulat saat menyadari sesuatu disana. Ada sesuatu atau—seseorang yang membuat Suho kaget setengah mati.

"Yifan hyung !" pekik Suho dalam hati.

Kris tampaknya juga kaget dengan kedatangan Suho, namun dengan pintarnya ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kris pun memilih untuk ngobrol dengan yang lainnya.

"Pura-pura nggak kenal saja—aku nggak bisa bilang kalau Yifan hyung itu sepupuku, bisa heboh kalau semua tahu, dia sepupuku" gumam Suho sambil meminum orange juice yang sudah dipesannya tadi. "Tapi aku jadi nggak nyaman, kenapa Yifan hyung disini sih !" Suho terus saja bergumam sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, Suho terus saja memperhatikan Kris yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya. "Ternyata populer juga, padahal sudah punya pacar" batin Suho, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Kris.

"Oi—oi—apaan sih, Yifan ! jangan monopoli semua namja manis disini dong !" teriak Chanyeol, membuat semuanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh karena teriakannya sangat menganggu.

"Kalian jangan tertipu sama dia" ujar Chanyeol, sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari teman-temannya.

"Eh kok gitu ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Meski wajahnya terlihat baik, tapi Yifan itu dingin banget sama pacarnya lho".

"Eeh—bohong !" Suho refleks berteriak saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, tentu saja hal ini membuatnya semuanya terkejut dengan reaksi Suho.

"Eh ? Joonmyun mengincar Yifan ya ? jangan deh !"

Suho gelagapan, dia kelepasan tadi. "Eh—nggak kok" ujar Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Percuma pacaran sama dia, nanti kamu dicuekin. Bulan lalu dia putus sama pacarnya gara-gara bertengkar" Chanyeol terus saja berceloteh ria, dia tidak mempedulikan Kris yang mungkin saja tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Oi—hentikan" ujar Yifan.

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya, Suho kaget. Terlalu banyak berita mengejutkan bagi Suho hari ini.

"Putus bulan lalu !? terus, yang ibu bilang waktu itu—" batin Suho sambil mengingat ibunya pernah bilang kalau Kris akan pergi kencan di malam natal nanti, jadi—itu bohong ?

Saat Suho sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya. "Sudah, lupakan Yifan ! kamu sama aku saja, ya ?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Eh ? ah—" Suho mendadak gugup karena Chanyeol langsung mendekatinya.

"Tipe cowok kesukaanmu seperti apa ? Ah—minta alamat emailmu dong"

"Ah, aku—"

"Oh iya ! besok ada waktu ? main yuk !" lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong ucapan Suho.

GREB !

Secepat kilat, Kris langsung menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang cukup menakutkan. "Maaf—kalau Joonmyun nggak boleh !"

BLUSH !

Wajah Suho merona mendengar ucapan Kris, "Yifan hyung".

"Eh ? jadi kamu juga mengicar Joonmyun !?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Bukan—" Kris melepas pelukannya pada Suho, "—karena dia adalah sepupuku" ujar Kris sambil menatap ke arah Suho.

"Eh !?" tentu saja pengakuan Kris membuat semuanya kaget, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kris dan Suho adalah sepupu.

"Kalau gitu—kalian nggak mungkin pacaran dong !" celetuk Kyungsoo.

Sontak, Suho langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Di otaknya kembali terbayang dengan jelas waktu Kris bilang bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa jadi sepasang kekasih dan itu membuat hati Suho berdenyut sakit.

"Ayah mereka kakak beradik kan ? jadi mereka satu keluarga, jelas nggak mungkin mereka pacaran !"

"Tapi, mungkin saja kalau orang itu Yifan".

"Tetap saja itu kan aneh".

"Betul ! menjijikkan sekali kalau antar saudara berpacaran".

Semua teman-teman Kris dan Suho langsung membicarakan mereka begitu mereka tahu bahwa Kris dan Suho adalah saudara. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka semua, tapi tidak dengan Suho, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pembicaraan —menyakitkan—mereka.

"Betul, aku—" Baekhyun hendak berbicara lagi, namun sebuah gebrakan meja membuatnya berhenti.

BRAAKK !

Suho memukul meja dengan cukup keras, "BERISIK ! APANYA YANG NGGAK MUNGKIN !? JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA !" teriak Suho marah, tentu saja ini membuat semua—termasuk pengunjung cafe—terkejut melihat Suho.

"Hei—Joonmyun ?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik Suho untuk duduk lagi, namun dengan sedikit kasar, Suho menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"AKU MENYUKAINYA BUKAN KARENA DIA SEPUPUKU ! AKU SUKA YIFAN HYUNG SELALU DAN SELAMANYA ! AKU NGGAK PEDULI SAMA PENDAPAT ORANG LAIN ! AKU NGGAK AKAN MENYERAH !" Suho terus saja berteriak, melampiaskan semua kemarahan yang dia pendam di hatinya, masa bodoh dengan pengunjung cafe yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya, yang penting dia bisa mengungkapkan semua.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam saat Suho mengatakan hal itu. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia sangat-sangat terkejut dengan tingkah dan ucapan Suho yang bisa dibilang sangat berani itu. Kris yang menyadari bahwa suasana di cafe itu jadi tidak enak, langsung menggandeng tangan Suho.

"Ayo—kita pulang" ujar Kris sembari menarik tangan Suho keluar dari cafe, tidak dipedulikan teman-temannya yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Kris membawanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Suho melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kris dan berhenti, membuat Kris mau tidak mau ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Suho.

"Maaf—aku bikin kacau suasana ya ?" ujar Suho, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Nggak juga" jawab Kris singkat.

"Aku juga membuat hyung malu—maaf, tapi aku memang benar-benar menyukai Yifan hyung" ujar Suho, bendungan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya rubuh juga, air matanya mengalir keluar.

Kris tersenyum lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati Suho, "Kamu ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukira—padahal kita tinggal bersama, tapi aku malah nggak tahu".

Suho menatap Kris, "Yifan hyung ?"

"Tapi—kamu juga nggak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku—"Kris menghentikan ucapannya untuk menghela nafas panjang, "—aku memilih universitas di luar Korea, setelah lulus SMA, aku akan keluar dari rumah Kim ahjussi"

"Apa !? kenapa ? kenapa hyung !?" kaget Suho sambil meremas kemeja yang Kris pakai, air mata yang susah payah kering, akhirnya keluar lagi.

"Aku tahu kamu masih menunggu salju turun, tapi—salju nggak akan turun meski kamu menunggunya".

"Hiks—" isak Suho, apa yang dikatakan Kris memang benar, sejak membuat janji itu, salju tidak pernah turun di hari natal, seolah Tuhan menentang hubungan Suho dan Kris. Yang ada hanya natal tanpa salju, langit cerah seolah-olah menyadarkan Suho bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki Kris.

"Tapi—nggak mau—percuma, aku suka sama hyung—hiks" ujar Suho, dia tidak mau mengakhiri cintanya, dia masih punya keyakinan bahwa salju akan turun di hari natal.

Kris yang melihat Suho menangis, langsung memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan, "Joomnyunie, besok sudah natal. Gimana kalau kita bertemu di atap sekolah ? kalau besok salju nggak turun kamu harus menyerah"

Suho tidak menjawab ucapan Kris, dia memeluk Kris erat, dia takut cintanya benar-benar akan berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Suho berjalan menuju sekolah—atap sekolah lebih tepatnya—tempat dimana dia dan Kris akan bertemu. Suho berjalan sambil melihat suasana sekitar sesekali ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit.

"Kalau secerah ini, salju nggak mungkin turun" gumam Suho sedih.

"Joonmyun !" panggil seseorang dari belakang, membuat Suho menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol ?" ujar Suho, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Ah—maaf ya ? kemarin aku bikin heboh" Suho membungkukkan badannya, dia benar-benar tidak enak soal kencan kemarin.

"Nggak apa-apa—memang agak mengejutkan sih. Kamu mau kemana ? kamu ada janji sama Yifan ya ?"

Belum sempat Suho menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berkata lagi (nih anak emang suka seenaknya sendiri) "Lho !? tapi Yifan bilang, setiap tahun di hari natal—ah ! jangan-jangan orang yang dimaksud Yifan itu kamu !?"

"Eh ?" Suho hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, karena ia memang tidak mengerti.

"Setiap hari natal, Yifan selalu menolak ajakan siapapun—dia bilang ada janji sama orang penting"

Suho terdiam, otaknya sibuk mencerna semua ucapan Chanyeol. Janji di hari natal ? jadi—

"Gara-gara itu dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya, ah—aku benar-benar menyesal soal kemarin, maaf ya ?" ujar Chanyeol menyadadarkan lamunan Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu—aku pergi dulu, annyeong Joonmyun !"

Suho terus hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Kini otaknya kembali mengingat ucapan Kris kemarin, _"Salju nggak akan turun meski kamu menunggunya"._

Jadi—Kris juga selalu menunggu salju turun.

Mata Suho memanas, "Ukh—bodoh ! Yifan hyung bodoh ! aku juga bodoh !" ujar Suho sambil berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah poster tentang diskon di sebuah mall yang tertempel di tiang listrik. Ia pun menarik poster tersebut lalu merobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil.

Baik sepupu maupun janji, Suho tidak akan terpengaruh sama hal-hal semacam itu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah kalau Suho cuma menunggu seperti anak kecil.

Setelah tiba di sekolah, Suho langsung menuju ke atap. "Yifan hyung !" panggil Suho.

Kris menoleh ke arah Suho, "Joonmyunie !"

Suho berjalan mendekati Kris lalu ia melemparkan kertas poster tadi yang di robeknya menjadi serpihan kecil ke arah Kris.

"Lihat—salju !"

Salju bohongan pun tidak masalah, asalkan perasaan Kris dan Suho sungguhan.

"Saljunya turun ! lihat ! meskipun cuma salju bohongan—meskipun salju sungguhan nggak turun—tapi aku sangat suka dengan hyung !" teriak Suho, wajahnya sudah merona saat ini.

Kris tersenyum melihat Suho, seiring dengan seyuman Kris serpihan salju berwarna putih pun turun, membuat Suho kaget. "Eh ? salju turun—"

"Joonmyunie, aku juga sudah berhenti menunggu" ujar Kris sambil melihat ke arah Suho, namun Suho terus saja mengamati butiran salju yang turun, dan detik itu juga Suho menyadari bahwa salju itu adalah salju buatan.

"Kemarin aku mengajakmu karena sudah merencanakan hal ini, nggak kusangka bakal kalah cepat darimu"

"Yifan hyung—"

"Tadinya aku ingin menyerah demi kamu, tapi ternyata kamu jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukira. Selain itu—ternyata aku memang menyukaimu"

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Kris, benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia pun langsung memeluk Kris. Ia tidak menyangka cintanya akan berakhir indah seperti ini.

"Kita jadi sepasang kekasih ya—" ujar Kris sambil membalas pelukan Suho. Ia pun mencium pipi Suho berkali-kali.

Suho mengangguk pelan, ia sudah tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa lagi, hatinya terlalu senang sekarang.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Suho ingat suatu hal. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris tajam, "Tapi, kenapa hyung memilih universitas di Jepang ? kan jauh !" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan kalau ia sedang kesal.

Kris hanya nyengir mendengar Suho yang merajuk, "Kupikir salju pasti turun kalau di Jepang, tapi aku harus pindah sih" ujar Kris sambil mengusap rambut Suho, lalu ia menarik Suho lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Natal tahun depan—kita berdua pergi melihat salju sungguhan ya ?"

**END**

* * *

**p.s : gue cuma mau ngasih tahu, fanfict gue yang Suho's Holiday ma I'm Not Me and You aren't You itu benar-benar stuck, gue bingung mau dibawa kemana tuh cerita, bagi yang mau bantu gue dengan mencarikan ide kelanjutannya inbox gue deh /semoga aja ada yang mau/ ._.**

**and the last, big thank's to semua yang mau baca fanfict abal-abal gue, dengan atau tanpa review :D**


End file.
